Beleriand and Valinor's secret stories
by uniabocetaP
Summary: What do they have in common, Caranthir, Galadriel and Huor? Nothing except that each of their small stories happened in the first age and they were inspired by the prompts of the Silmarillion tolkienreadalong in tumblr. Each chapter is one story. More info about each story in the beginning. Live fast, Die Awesome!
1. Caranthir's Rage

**AN: Part of Team Feanorians Party, the prompt about Angry Caranthir. So, here is a take on young Caranthir getting mad. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Caranthir was walking towards Feanor's room, when he heard a noise. He froze to the very spot, but he could not locate the source, as silence was in the room, again. He continued walking and the noise was there again. He stopped and the sound vanished. He walked and the noise was heard again. He thought that was strange, and strange things irritated the seventeen year old Caranthir. He looked around the dim lit corridor, trying to locate the source or the <em>culprit, <em>because he was now sure that he was pranked. It would not be the first time Amrod and Amras would play such a trick on him. His fie year old brothers found it amusing to make his life difficult. _They want like it when I am finished with them, _he thought bitterly and continued his way.

_Crank, crank ,crank, _the noise became angrier reflecting his angry steps. He was stomping his feet on the ground, trying to calm down his nerve. His mother had said he should so, and Caranthir didn't want to disappoint her. However the noise accompanying his every step didn't help him fulfil this particular goal. He sighed heavily, when with the corner of his eyes, he saw his two little brothers hiding behind a wardrobe. He stopped once more, the noise died out, but this time he heard clearly something else feeling the air. Soft laughs, coming from Amrod and Amras' hiding place.

The youngsters' giggles made the blood to rise to his face, he could feel the anger boiling like hot water inside him. The giggles were the _worst _noise he had ever heard in his whole life, he hated so much being laughed at, he got very angry whenever he was the object of a joke. Without thinking, with his hands trembling, he turned around and started running towards his brothers yelling. "You little monsters! When I get my hands on you, you will regret ever pranking me!"

Amrod and Amras started running, too. Caranthir thought with satisfaction that now they were not laughing anymore. _Crank, crank, crank, _though the noise followed him. After a very short chase, it must have lasting even a minute, he caught the twins by the collars of their shirts and forced them to face him.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"

"You make funny noises!" replied Amrod and started giggling again.

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT!" he said shaking them violently. "YOU SHOULD…"

"CARANTHIR! What's going on?" a cool voice asked behind him. He immediately let his brothers go. The blood that run hot through him was cool now. Caranthir turned around to see his mother standing behind him. Amrod and Amras run and hid behind her skirt. "Caranthir, I asked a question."

"Nothing, mom, I just tried to make something clear to my _beloved _brothers." He would not admit that he had lost control of his temper, again.

"I hope so" she looked him for a while, and Caranthir knew that he hadn't fooled her. His mother knew always everything, she could read him like an open book. He started breathing in and out steadily, as she had showed him to calm himself. Under her steady gaze he felt himself calming. Her presence always had such an effect on him.

"I am allright now, mother." He said softly and looked her right in the eyes.

"Good. Then go and change your shoes, honey, and join us for dinner." She took Amrod and Amras by the hands and turned to leave him when he asked.

"Why should I change shoes? I like them, they are comfortable!"

"Your father and grandfather have spilled something they made on the floor of the whole house. It supposed to make it shiny, but it only made it sound weird while walking with shoes that have hard soles. Please change for soft shoes if you don't want your every step to sound loudly".

As comprehension dawned on him, he felt anger rising in him again. Another thing he hated almost as much as being pranked, was to make a fool of himself.


	2. In Charm's Class

**AN: For teamedain's party, a Harry Potter alternative universe featuring Huor, Hurin, Morwen and Galadriel. Hope you like it and **_**Live Fast, Die Awesome!**_

Hurin sat next to Huor with a heavy sigh. Huor looked at his brother with the corner of his eye. _No I want ask him, what's wrong, _he thought. Hurin sighed one more time, louder than before. Now he was looking dramatically the ceiling, without paying attention to him, but his brother knew far too well, that he was starving for attention. As Hurin was about to set on fire their pillows they had to exercise the _Accio _spell on them, he gave up and turned to face him full on the face. "Ok, spill the beans. What's wrong today? Did you get on detention from Professor Finrod again?"

"No… It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"I am in love".

"Again?" asked Huor. It wasn't a big secret that his brother fell in love with a new girl every other week.

"No! This time is for real! I am so much in love with her!" Hurin protested loudly, catching Professor Galandriel's attention. She sought a warning look towards their place, that made them freeze to their spots.

"No, you see, I am in love with Morwen, she is so perfect" whispered into his ear so that he wouldn't cause the Professor's wrath. Huor turned around so he could watch the girl that his brother fancied right now. She was beautiful, truly, she had long black hair, and grey eyes. She was always so silent, even a bit scary, too, and Huor would have never fallen in love with her. And the worst part was that he knew that she wouldn't fall in love with his brother either. A Slytherin dating a Hufflepuf? No, way! He shared his opinion with his brother.

"She will, never, _ever, _date you. It's a fact".

"Yes, she will. I have the perfect plan to make her notice me".

_Notice me? What is he planning again? Maybe I should try and move away from him, now that there is time still. I will get expelled too. _Huor knew that his brother did silly things to impress the girls, but they never made them more popular with them, and neither with the teachers. "I am afraid to ask, what you are planning to do".

"Then watch and learn" Hurin said in a confident manner that could only make Huor worry more, but he remained silent. He knew him too well, none of his words of reason, would have any effect on him.

Hurin reached for the pocket on the inner side of his pocket, and drew out something that was very carefully packed. Huor was intrigued, despite himself, and leaned forward to take a better look. _Oh, no, _was the only thing that could pop into his mind.

His brother laid out in front of them one of the best preserved Belladona flowers he had ever seen. They were hard to acquire this season, and he had a good notion were he obtained it from. _We will be expelled, surely. I should be packing my things already. _

The golden haired boy picked up his wand and with a lot of concentration, he said _"Accio, flower pot!" _The broken pot arrived their desk from the other corner of the room immediately. Huor looked around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily, Professor Galadriel seemed focused to one of Haleth's sons. She could be scary, unlike her older brother.

Hurin now was putting his flower into the pot, and with maximum care and concentration, he used the reversed spell on it. The pot was raised into the air, and started flying over towards Mowen's side. For a second Huor believed that his brother had actually made it, but then disaster occurred. The pot exploded right when it was in the middle of the classroom, causing the Belladona flower's liquids to cover them all from head to toes. Some girls started screaming, some boys starting laughing. Expect for Morwen who sat silent as always.

Professor Galadriel came near them and looked at them with her bright blue eyes. "Hurin, for the perfect _Accio _spell you perfomed, I will give you ten points" _How can she always know everything? _Thought alarmed Huor, but he paid attention to her once she started speaking again "But for the mess you did of my classroom, you will get detention".

"Detention!" growled dissatisfied Hurin.

"Yes, Mr Hurin, detention. You shall stay after the end of the class and clean all this mess, without magic" she said in a tone that left no room for complains. Professor Galadriel moved away and Huor said to his brother "You know, your plan backfired, thankfully only to you".

"No, it was a total success".

"How so?" asked Huor without being able to keep the irony from his voice.

"I got Morwen's attention, didn't I?" he said while smiling towards her direction. The girl was frowning and Huor rolled his eyes. Leave it to his brother to never give up.


	3. Sherlock Holmes, The Famous Detective

**AN: Part of teamedain's party for the tolkienreadalong is the following prompt: Superwholock! Since I have watched only Sherlock, my take on this is with Sherlock AU. So, here is Beren seeking Sherlock and Watson's help…**

Beren was about to knock on 221B, Baker Street and go and meet that consulting detective named Sherlock Holmes. They said that he was the best of his kind and that he always solved every case, and Beren needed his case solved immediately. Beren touched the door frame, ready to knock the doorbell, when the door opened with force and a tall man wearing a long black jacket and a hat stormed out of the building. So much was his force that Beren lost his balance and fell to the ground. He felt anger rise into him and was about to say a few not very nice to him, when another man offered his hand to him and helped him up.

"Sorry about that. Sherlock didn't do it on purpose, he just pays no intention to anything else when he is on a case" said the man who had helped him up.

"Is he Sherlock Homes? The detective?" asked Beren to make sure that he had understood well.

"Yes, he is the one" answered the man who should be Dr Watson. He was already trying to follow Sherlock, but he didn't know how to do it and not be offensive.

"I need to see him! It's urgent!"

"Everyone's case is urgent I am afraid" answered over his shoulder Dr Watson. "You should wait, hopefully we will have sorted this out in a hour".

However, Dr Watson was optimistic. Beren sat on the doorstep for five hours straight and they didn't return. The sun had set and it started to get chilly, but Beren wouldn't give up, he had to solve his problem as soon as possible. Rain started to fell and made him wet till the bone, but Beren didn't give up. He was determined to wait, he could wait. When another hour had past, the detective and his best friend, or secretary, or whatever arrived finally back.

"Oh, look John, someone is sitting on our doorstep" said the one who was supposed to be the best of his kind.

"He is the man I talked to you about earlier, the one you knocked over" answered Dr Watson "Hello, Mr…"

"Beren" he answered gruffly. He was tired, hungry and wet, but determined to solve his case immediately.

"Mr Beren, we are sorry you had to wait for so long maybe we can offer you some tea, and a blanket to warm yourself…"

"No, we can't!" Sherlock interrupted the other and Beren decided that he didn't like the man. "But Mrs Hudson can do both and offer you some cookies, too". The detective entered his property and Beren after him. Shortly afterwards he was sitting comfortable into a chair by the fireplace, holding a warm cup of tea and he had the luck to taste Mrs Hudson's delicious cupcakes. Sherlock and Dr Watson were sitting into their armchairs, and Sherlock was obviously fidgeting.

"Now, young man Named Someway, what is your problem?"

"I…"

"You lost someone close to you didn't you? You are wearing black, mourning colour for most cultures" interrupted Beren Sherlock.

"I…"

"You travelled far to reach us, possible you had a flight over 12 hours long, you have all the signs of jet Lang" he interrupted Beren once more, and anger started rising inside him. "You are married, obviously for quite some time, and you have gained weight since then. Your wedding ring cannot be pulled out for the last months or so… Your wife's family must have more money than you, the wedding ring is fancy and expensive, but not your clothing. You are a man who loves hunting, and I dare say you have been in the army, too. There is where you lost that arm, and not into a hunting trip with "Doriath's Hunters". So, now, tell me, what is your problem? Did you lost some kind of heirloom? Did one of your friends died unexpectedly and you think that it was not a hunting accident but a murder? Please do tell me!"

He said all that so quickly that made Beren dizzy. He touched lightly the "Doriath's Hunters" insignia that was sawn on his right pocket of his pants, before he answered.

"Actually none of this. I came here because my wife Luthien is a great fan of your work and she wouldn't let me inside the house unless I came here and took an autograph for her" explained his dire situation in a few words the visitor. Luthien was watching the news every day, looking for every new little detail, and it was a while now that she wanted an autograph. She actually implied a couple of times that _Beren _had to find her that autograph, and when he, half joking half angrily, told her that she acted like her father, demanding things from him, she got angry and locked him out their home. Now his only choice was to get that damned autograph or he had to sleep among Melian's trees for the rest of his life.

"Okay" answered the detective and Beren let all the air of his lung go out of him in a sign of relief. He was saved.


	4. A city seen from the clouds

_Got this prompt for teamedain's party: "__Hello! I hear you're taking prompts for the Edain Party. Can I request something about Hurin and Huor's first sight of the Hidden City?" _

* * *

><p>After three days and three nights on the eagle's back, Hurin could see something besides treetops and plains. They were reaching some mountains, but that wasn't what had caught his attention; they had seen mountaintops earlier. What caught his attention was that these mountains seemed to have stars sparkling on their tops with a clean, white light, so different from the colors of the sunrise, and yet they made him feel as happy as any sunrise could.<p>

The fair-haired man turned around to check on his brother. Huor was scared of flying-who wouldn't be? It was not a normal thing for Men to fly. The skies belonged to the birds and the earth to the Elves and the Dwarves. However, Huor seemed better than before. The lights had gotten his attention.

_What are those lights? _wondered Hurin, but he was sure he would learn soon enough. It was clear to him now that the Eagles were flying towards the bright lights. For a moment he thought that maybe it was a trap, that the Eagles would betray them to Morgoth, but his heart said otherwise. _No lights so beautiful, and pure can be the work of the foe, _he thought, and somehow he knew he was correct.

As they approached their destination he saw that the lights were not lights, exactly, but rather the reflection of the sunlight on white towers. His wonder grew as they came closer to what was clearly a city. He had never heard of this city, but it was the most beautiful settlement he had ever laid eyes upon. He heard bells ringing, and saw Elven ladies caring for colorful flowers on balconies of white and black and pink marble. He started counting fountains, but soon he lost count; he started counting statues and again he lost count. Instead, he observed the Elves. They seemed as beautiful and wise as all their kin, but there was something different about them. They seemed more carefree than the rest of their race, like they had never been touched by war-maybe that was the case.

"Where are we, brother?" Hurin heard his younger brother's voice echoing nearby. "I have never heard of this city, which is unfortunate. I would have liked to live here".

"As always, you mirror my thoughts. Alas, I too not know where we are. But look, we are about to land. Surely, we will find out more soon enough," said Hurin. The eagles were almost touching the ground. A large crowd of Elves was closing in on them, curious eyes watching them carefully. _I suppose they don't have many visitors coming that way, except for the birds._

Finally they landed in a huge courtyard. He could smell a lot of different flowers in the air; some of them he recognized, some of them not. He saw two large fountains on his left and on his right, and the courtyard was enclosed by a thousand tall white columns.

"I feel so small here… even though I don't know where we are," Huor whispered into his ear, and Hurin nodded in agreement.

"Me, too, but I don't feel afraid. Something in my heart tells me that we are safer than we ever were or will be in our whole lives. But look! Someone is coming, I think that we will soon learn the name of the place as well as the name of its king". The tall, dark haired elf could only be the king. It wasn't the garments or the jewels that he wore, nor the fact but he had conferred with the eagles before their departures, but his posture and stature that marked him as such. Hurin was sure since the first moment he saw him that he would love him and obey him as he should his king, and by the look on the face of his brother, he was sure that Huor shared the same thoughts.


End file.
